NutClan -- The Clan of Squirrel Cats
by Tigerlight
Summary: A Clan of Squirrel-like-cats survive in the world of what Warrior Cats would go through every day. But as Squirrel Cats.
1. Chapter 1 & Allegiances

Leader: Squirrelstar

Deputy: Walnutfur

Medicine Cat: Hazelnose

_Apprentice: Sunpaw_

Warriors: Fluffytail, Chestnutclaw, Berryear, Redfern, Fernleap, Almondfoot, Cashewnut, Coconutfur, Smalleye, Twoear, Oakeye.

Apprentices: Macadamiapaw, Pecanpaw, Peanutpaw, Pistachiopaw.

Queens: Birchflower, Seedheart.

Elders: Pinefoot, Spruceblossom.

Chapter One:

Squirrelstar scrambled up to the tallest branch of the Walnut Tree, looking down at her Clanmates. They all began to wake up, and gather around the Walnut Tree for an early morning meeting. All the Cats wondered what would be so important, to wake up every cat from a perfectly good night of sleep. It was a warm day of Greenleaf, and all cats seemed to enjoy the sun. The Elders were sharing toungs in the shade of the Berry Bramble, watching the apprentices play in the puddles from the last rain. The air was still damp, and the smell of rain still hung in the air. Hazelnose sat next to Sunpaw, waiting for Squirrelstar to call the meeting.

"All Cats of NutClan please gather round the WalnutTree for a Clan meeting!" she hollored, watching the elders turn their heads and flick their ears, ready to hear what Squirrelstar had to say. The apprentice's paws were wet, and dust was gathering on their paws, and sticking to the mossy floor. They sat down, under the shade of a tree, and stared up at Squirrelstar, licking their paws. Squirrelstar started to speak. And the moment she spoke, she gasped. And the whole Clan, was silent.


	2. Chapter Two

The Branch had cracked. Squirrelstar had fallen. The branch, cracked, right there, just like Squirrelstar had planned it. But maybe she had.

"Squirrelstar!" Redfern, her mate, screamed. Hazelnose came running towards Squirrelstar, looking at the limp leader.

"She'll be alright..." Hazelnose mewed, unsteadily.

"She will?! How!" Redfern mewed back harshly. Hazelnose didn't respond. She kept a paw to Squirrelstar's chest, and softly mewed to Fluffytail, Almondfoot, and Coconutfur,

"Carry her to my den, please, and careful with her leg. That may be a problem..." Her mew trailed off into a wail, but kept her hopes up. She couldn't help herself from thinking,

_ Was it her time to die?! StarClan, tell me, she has been a noble and wise leader for these past moons. But, she never seemed happy. Something always seemed to be on her mind, StarClan, oh, what is it?_

"Sunpaw, little one, it's time to go." Hazelnose mewed softly to Sunpaw.

"Okay... Why are we going so soon?" Sunpaw replied.

"I don't want StarClan to be mad, little one." Hazelnose mewed. "So let's get going, to the Moonpool. Come on!" And she began to walk on forward. She wanted to know if there was something going on with Squirrelstar, that only she knew. But what was it?


	3. Chapter 3

Hazelnose bent down to lap at the cool icy water. She closed her eyes, and hoped for some answers to her multiplying questions. Hazelnose woke up in a dream, spirits all around her. She walked forward, hearing a faint whisper get closer and closer. She stopped, and listened. She could see a shadow of Squirrelstar, reflecting off her shadow. It was whispering to her.

_"Somethings you know, I don't. Somethings I know, you don't. But it's time for one cat to learn every secret each cat has to know. This cat, is closer to you than you think. Find it, but danger you will find, if you see too far."_

Hazelnose stopped dead in her tracks.

"I mustn't look to far. But who could this cat be?" And then, she thought of Sunpaw. "It couldn't..." she said aloud, and woke up, next to Sunpaw.

"It's time to head home, Sunpaw, we can't sleep for a moon, as much as we want to." Hazelnose softly mewed.

"Okay." Sunpaw responded, like something else was on his mind.

Chapter Two, 1/2, after Sunpaw and Hazelnose get home from the Moonpool. Redfern's POV.

Redfern woke up from a few precious moments of sleep. He could hardly get to sleep, worrying about Squirrelstar. He was her mate, after all. He rushed to the Medicine Cat Den first thing, hoping Squirrelstar would be alright.

_She couldn't of died this soon,_ he thought, _StarClan wouldn't allow it._

"Is she alright?!" Redfern screamed, from the enterance to the medicine cat den. He was standing under strongly weaved brambles, tucked in with cobweb and leaves to keep it steady. It kept the wind out rather nicely. He dug his claws into the hard dirt outside, waiting for an answer. There was no reply.

"Sunpaw? Hazelnose?" he mewed again, unsteadily. The only reply this time was a groan. It was from Sunpaw.

"Why wake me up so early? You don't want to wake up Squirrelstar! You have so much konger to sleep, don't worry about Squirrelstar!" Sunpaw mewed drousily.

_I take it Squirrelstar's okay._ He sighed. Now that he was up; the best thing to do would be to go for a walk. He started onward, thinking about nothing in perticular. He unsheathed his claws, to keep his grip on the sliding moss. He flicked his ears. He thought he heard a cat whisper. There was no cat nearby. But it was almost like he was reading some cats' thoughts.

_But that can't be true._ he thought to himself. _I'm just... tired, that's all._ But he was sure it was something much worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunpaw's POV

Sunpaw rested a paw on Squirrelstar's belly.

"You'll be fine." Sunpaw softly mewed in Squirrelstar's ear.

"B-But... feel my stomach. It's heavy. What's wrong?"

Sunpaw stood there. Petrified. Squirrelstar was injured badly...

And was expecting kits.

"Squirrelstar. Promise me. You have to be brave." Sunpaw said, staring into Squirrelstar's eyes. "Listen. You're expecting kits."

Squirrelstar sighed. Was it a sigh of exitement, or worry? Redfern had to know. But where was he? Sunpaw sighed, and layed down next to Squirrelstar. As he began to speak, Hazelnose came bolting in.

"Sunpaw." She said nervously. "Come with me. I need to ask you something." Sunpaw didn't know what Hazelnose had to tell him, when he had so much to tell her. He stared at his fluffy ginger paws, putting one paw in front of the other, hoping he wasn't about to get lectured about leaving the Cat Mint out, or forgeting to wash his paws after walking in the mud, then handling the herbs.

"Sunpaw." Hazelnose gently mewed to him. "We need to talk somewhere private. Let's go to the Great Fern, and climb up the tree next to it." As they walked on old dried up leaves and stone, he mewed to Hazelnose.

"Hazelnose." he mewed.

"Yes? What is it?" Hazelnose replied.

"Squirrelstar is expecting kits." he mewed unsteadily. There was no reply.

"When..." Hazelnose replied, he voice trailing off into worry. Sunpaw thought something was on Hazelnose's mind. That reminded him of when he was at the moonpool, what he learned, that someone would know all the secrets of every cat alive.

_Maybe that's what Hazelnose is worried about. Maybe she thinks I'm the cat? Or maybe she doesn't know about the prophecy. Only StarClan knows."_

Both cats climbed up the tree, small squirrel-like claws digging into the branches, letting them pull themselves up to the next branches one by one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Still Sunpaw's POV.

"What is it, Hazelnose?" Sunpaw said, even though he was sure he knew the answer.

"A prophecy. I have not told Squirrelstar, since I'm not sure I'm right. But I need to know who it's about. I think it's about you. I need to ask you, have you seen anything? know anything? about this, at all? who it might be? But I really do think it's about you." Hazelnose said, clearly this time.

"I-i don't know..." Sunpaw replied, lying. He _did _know about the prophecy, and he _did _ want it to be about him. But was it? Sunpaw just shook his head and brought back the subject on Squirrelstar's kits.

"So... about Squirrelstar..." Sunpaw said uncomfortably. He wanted to know who it was about; who would see _that_ far, into all cat's dreams. But had to control their power. It couldn't be him!

**Chapter 5 1/2, Redfern's POV.**

Redfern had trouble going to sleep that night. He was too worried about Squirrelstar. He woke up while all cats were asleep, and decided to walk. He dragged himself into the forest, flicking his ears as he heard a million whispers sink into his head. He was hardly a pawstep out of camp. He let out a yowl, unsheathing his claws and scraping the ground with little-squirrel-claws. He looked around, nobody was nearby. He looked up at the stars, hoping for answers to his multiplying questions. Suddenly, he felt pain. But it wasn't his own. He looked around, starting to freak out, as he fell to the ground, closing his eyes, and waiting for everything to stop. He fell into an uneasy sleep, head full with whispers and questions. So much was happening at once, he couldn't take it anymore.

He woke up at dawn, a patrol of cats coming.

"Redfern!" A cat mewed. He couldn't reconize who it was. He was to tired and weary. He managed to ge tup on his paws, shaking so much he had to lean on the other cat's shoulder.

Nobody dared to say a word to him, as if he was different. Instead, they guided him over to Hazelnose and left him there. What happened last night?

Redfern began to speak.

"Hazelnose." he mewed. "There's something I have to tell you..." But as he began to speak, a yowl came from nearby. It came from Squirrelstar.

"Squirrelstar!" yowled Hazelnose. "Her kits!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Redfern's POV.

_ "WHAT!"_Screamed Redfern, wincing as he felt Squirrelstar's pain. Why had Sunpaw not told him this?! He tried to get up and rush towards Squirrelstar, but he couldn't. He felt all of Squirrelstar's pain. He wondered if she would make it. Squirrelstar yowled. The first kit was coming. His mind clouded up with the thoughts of other cats, and pain, he couldn't take it. He yowled, falling to the ground and covering his paws with his ears. What was going on?

Chapter 6 1/2, Sunpaw's POV.

Squirrelstar's breath was shallow. So much pain. Her eyes clouded with blood, as the first kit came. Sunpaw felt another ripple wave across Squirrelstar's stomach. There were two more kits. The next one was small. Very small. A tiny calico. The first one, was a huge ginger & golden kit. And the third one... the third one.

"Sunpaw." Hazelnose mewed. "The third kit is dead." Sunpaw heart Redfern groan at the thought of losing his mate and one kit.

"Squirrelstar!" Sunpaw let out a wail. Squirrelstar was dead.

"Redfern." Hazelnose mewed, fighting to stay calm. "I'm sorry. Squirrelstar is dead." Redfern seemed more calm. Sunpaw wondered why. His mate and leader just died!

"I... i..." Redfern had nothing else to say. He fainted. What was going on with him?


End file.
